True Heroes
by werepyre Zeke
Summary: The End of Code Lyoko wasnt the end of the Lyoko Warriors. It was just the begining. When shadows rise, and the unthinkable happens, will they set aside their safe and happy lives and save the world again? Of course they will. They're True Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

True Heroes

**A/n Allright guys, this is gonna be a big one... here's how it goes.**

**This one starts off shortly after Xana is destroyed. Rather than do what I did in Code: Eternity and rush everything on th one day I feel like writing, im gonna write this bit by bit, over a LONG time. Got it? Well then... this is True Heroes. The Idea is this- a secret organization- on e that knows all about Lyoko and the Lyoko warriors- is tracking down our heroes. Turns out, there's more to this world than we thought. Includes guest appearnaces by... whoever I damn well please. There WILL be some epic battles, espionage, and LOTS of romance. **

**If this is being read by someone who's seen Code Lyoko: Evolution, please keep in mind that this is based off of the end of Season 4 of Code Lyoko.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, Dunbar would NOT get in ulrich's way- they'd just be friendly rivals and sparring partners. By which I mean they'd beat the crap out of each other and call it sparring. Sissi would date Odd (because they are almost exactly the same, but Odd knows how to make friends, so he ended up nicer) and Aelita and Jeremie would go out on a proper date. **

**Just saying. So it continues... my attempt to make the single greatest Code Lyoko Fanfiction ever! (side note: my attempt to do the same with Inuyasha ended horribly, since much better writers than me live in that fandom. And so MANY of them.) Anyway, let's do this.**

**Scanner, WerepyreZeke**

**Transfer WerepyreZeke**

**Virtualization-**

Odd was more than a little confused for the first month after Xana's death. Sissi wasn't mocking them... stalking them... or even flirting with Ulrich (much). She was like a totally different person. In addition, she started hanging out with them- mostly him, Ulrich, and Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita were computer geeks to the end- even without Lyoko. The second month, on the other hand, was a bit smoother, and by the third month, Sissi was officially part of the group. It was the fourth month, however, when Odd truly gained respect for the girl whom he once despised.

They were on their way to meet up with Yumi and Ulrich for a day in town. It was a sunny Sunday morning, and though Odd normally preferred to use such a day to practice skateboarding, he'd heard that a new game store had opened up in town, so, after pretending like he didn't want to go, he eventually 'caved' and agreed to tag along.

Sissi had recommended taking a shortcut through the woods, saying, "I've spent more time in town than any of you, except maybe Yumi. I know a trail that leads behind the mall there. It cuts down travel time by like, ten minutes." After five minutes of awkward silence, during which Odd was mentally calculating how much of his money he could afford to spend on video games, and how much he needed to save for food- both for him and for Kiwi- Sissi spoke up. " I know Aelita isn't really your cousin, Odd." Odd, who'd long believed that matter to be settled, tried to object, but she cut him off with a single, solemn look. She looked almost sad for a moment, before shaking her head. "I heard you talking to your parents, that day they showed up to watch your film at the school. They were talking about how much they wanted to meet all of your friends, and you said you'd have to introduce them to everyone. You mentioned each person by name- including Aelita. They wouldn't need to be introduced to their niece. Besides, if she was your cousin, that purple streak in your hair would probably be natural, like her pink hair is, and I saw you buying purple hair dye last week." She just looked at him for a moment. "I was going to tell my father at first, but... in your film... you called me a beautiful butterfly." She smiled. "That was the first genuinely nice thing you ever did for me. It made me... rethink my plan. I never said a word. I even hushed up a few other people I heard talking about how your parents never hugged their niece or even asked how she was doing. I'm glad I did- one of them was Milly." Odd was strangely touched by Sissi's confession. "Why did you tell me you knew?" he asked after a few seconds. "I was sick of you guys needing to pretend that you're related when it's just us hanging out. I mean, I don't know who she is, really, but she is my friend now. If she wants me to know, she'll tell me." Odd just shook his head as the mall came into veiw. "I never understood why- or even how- you just suddenly became friends with all of us, after spending over a year hating us."

"I never hated you, Odd. I was jealous. Think for a second; who were my friends before- and don't say Nicholas and Herb. They were like... obsessive toadies... they didn't care about me, they just... did what I said." Odd thought for a while, Standing there while Sissi impatiently tapped her foot. Finally he sighed. "I give up. I got nothing." "That's my point," she whispered sadly. "I never had any. I wanted a group of friends- good friends, like you guys- but I couldn't be a part of it, because by the time I figured out why I was so angry at all of you, I'd already been... uhh... well... a bitch, I guess." Odd was thunderstruck. "So all that time... you just wanted to be part of our group? Man, I f I'd known that, I would've put in a good word for you! We could've been friends for ages by now if you'd just spoken up! I mean, when I was a kid, I could never make any friends- that's why I learned to amuse myself. Once I got really good at it, suddenly other people found me amusing too!" She smiled. "That's nice to hear Odd., but I can't change the past." Odd stopped himself from laughing with great difficulty, doing a quick mental tally of how many times Jeremie had used the 'return to the past' program. "No, I gues you can't. Hey, over there! That's Ulrich and Yumi! We beat them here! Nice work with the shortcut, Sissi!"

**Six Months after Xana**

Ulrich was pacing back and forth, going over his speech for the tenth time- or, by Odd's admitedly more accurate count, the twenty-third time. "Listen, Yumi, about the 'Just good Friends' thing-" "SHUT UP!" Odd shouted, throwing his pillow at Ulrich. "There _is_ such a thing as too mcuh preparation. Just... speak from the heart." "This coming from the guy who's been dumped by every girl at school?" Ulrich asked with a smirk."Exactly- I got first dates which each and every one of them!" said Odd. "Once you've _got_ the date, though... I'll leave the whole 'relationship' thing up to you. Maybe one day you can give lessons on that in exchange for my expert advice!" "Speak from the heart is something you read off of a Hallmark card. It doesn't qualify as expert advice." "It does if it works, pal. Just... go get her!" With that, Odd shoo'd Ulrich out of their room. "Now, where'd I put that bone for Kiwi," he mused out loud.

**A/n I know this one's short, but I already have a plan for several more chapters. LONG chapters. I alos know that Sissi seems a bit OOC. That's the Sissi that _I_ believe exists- someone who never had a real friend. Someone so jealous of everyone else, they have to do their best to make them miserable. Someone who, deep down, wants acceptance. In fact, if you take into account Sissi's fondness for soap operas- or at least one soap opera, if I rememeber that epsiode correctly- it doesn't seem THAT far fetched. Besides, I ship Odd/Elizabeth. I realize that I will probably loose readers for that, and I have a special message for the readers I might loose. **

**FUCK OFF, DUMBASS! if you want a good story but dont like one of the pairings, either suck it up ( like I did with that one harry potter fanfiction) or skip the parts you don't like. Or even leave, if you're that stubborn. Hell, send flames! It's getting cold up here in- woops, almost told you I lived in – almost did it again. God I suck at this. Anyways, more soon. BYE!**

**The characters you'll meet in this fanfiction, well...**

**if people like them, and want to know, MAYBE I'll tell you where they come from.**


	2. Speak from the Heart

True Heroes

Chapter 2

Speak from The Heart.

**A/N **_"This is a phone conversation that people on the 'visible' (current location of other speaker) side of the conversation cannot hear."_

_This is thought- notice the lack of quotes_

**So yeah. I've been busy. Computer busted. Still busted- laptop now requires a monitor in order to function properly. Also, my birthday presents from the more distant members of my family showed up, mostly cash, so I've been busy. With video games. And people. Stupid people. Great games, though. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the ONLY reviewer- I stopped playing an EPIC game to write this JUST because of a review from**

**fabinafan4life**

**So thanks, for appreciating my genius.**

STILL Six months after XANA (or Xana, if you prefer)

Odd glanced at the screen, unable to make heads or tails of the program. "Is it ready yet Einstein?" He asked impatiently. "Just about... there! He's almost arrived, everyone, so get ready. As expected, thirty meters from target... and he stopped moving." Jeremie smirked at Sissi. "Your move." She rolled her eyes. "I should really be asking how you did that," she said, pulling out her cell phone.

When Ulrich showed up at Yumi's house, he immediately realized two things. One, he'd already forgotten half his speech and was sure to forget the other half the second he saw her. Two, her father's car was in the driveway- so talking to Yumi _alone_ just went from awkward to impossible. He turned around, ready to give up and go back to his room to brood, when his phone rang. "Hello, who is it?"

"_Hey Ulrich, it's Sissi. Odd said that you left to talk to Yumi about ten minutes ago. I figured by now you're probably at her house, just about to go back to the dorm, right?"_ Ulrich scowled. "What's your point?" He asked sulkily.

Yumi answered the her cell almost immediately. "Odd? What's going on?" "Ulrich's outside, just down the street. He wants to talk to you about something really importantto talk to you about, but in his hurry to get over there, he forgot his phone. Can you go meet him?" "Why doesn't he just come up to the house?" She asked, confused. "It's Sunday, so he probably figures Hiroki is home. He doesn't want to be overheard, I guess." Rolling her eyes, she said, "Tell him I'll be down there soon." As she walked down the street, she could see Ulrich with his back to her, holding something to his. _Strange, they said he forgot his phone, but it looks like he's talking to someone right now. What's going on?_

Sissi looked over at Odd, who gave her the thumbs up

"_Did you write a speech?"_

"I forgot it."

"_Of course you did,"_ She sighed. _"Let's come up with a new one. Did you think about telling her you wrote that Valentine's day poem for her?"_

"You knew that was for her?!"

"_Who else has a name that rhymes with 'gloomy'?"_

"Well... we all thought-"

"_That I was an idiot. I know. Listen, try to psyche yourself up for this. How about you imagine how you'd feel if you didn't say anything and tommorow she found someone else."_

"I thought friends were supposed to make you feel better, not worse."

"_Well, how does being 'just good friends' with her make you feel?"_

"Miserable-but that's not the point! And why do you guys always have to throw that 'just good friend's thing in my face? You know I hate it! I don't pretend not to- unless Yumi's around."

Yumi was, by now able to hear everything Ulrich said, but her curiosity kept her silent.

"_Tell me, how would you feel if she DID agree to go out with you?" _"Well, i'd... I'd... I don't know. I mean, I'd be thrilled if she said yes but-" _"Isnt that worth the risk of her saying no?" _"Not if our friendship lies in the balance! I mean, I hate being 'just friends' with her, yeah, but it beats her freaking out and never talking to me again! _"She wont do that."_ "You don't know that for sure, Sissi, and I can't risk it. I mean, you've seen how I get whenever she and I fight! Do you really want to see me like that for months?" _"So you aren't going to tell her the truth?" _"No, I can't tell her. I don't know why I even bothered showing up here."

Sissi glanced at Jeremie's screen, looking at the two side by side blips.

"_I know why you went there. Turn around."_ With that, the line went dead. "Turn around," he said, turning as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "What does she mean turn aro-" He broke of mid sentence when he saw Yumi standing only a few feet in front of him. "Oh." She raised an eyebrow. After about thirty seconds, she said "So... are you gonna tell me exactly what _that_ was about, or would you prefer painfully awkward silence?" Ulrich started stammering as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "W-w-well, I was g-gonna... I mean I m-meant to..." "You hate us being 'just friends' huh?" She asked. "What was it you decided not to tell me? What were you going to ask me?" "Ifyouwantedtogocatchamovieto night," Ulrich blurted out as quickly as he could. Yumi froze mid thought. "What?" She asked softly. "I wanted to know... if you wanted to catch a movie tonight? As... well... more than just friends..." Ulrich's blush intensified. "Are you serious?" Asked Yumi as she mentally pieced together the conversation she'd just overheard. "Yeah..." Ulrich said, refusing to meet her eyes. The seconds that followed felt like years. He chanced at glance up at her, and found, to his astonsihment that she was smiling- no, beaming!- at him. "How about you meet me in front of my house at 7:30 tonight?" Ulrich nodded. "Sure. I'll see you then," he said, his blush fading. As she turned to leave- trying all the while to appear calm while inwardly shouting for joy- she stopped and turn to him. "One more thing. When you see Odd, kick him twice, all right?" "Why twice?" Ulrich asked. "Once for setting up whatever conversation you were having when I showed up, and once for drawing me outside so that I'd overhear it." Ulrich scowled. "He did what?" he asked in a dangerously low monotne. Smiling, Yumi rolled her eyes and walked back to her house laughing inwardly as she did. _Today can't really get much better, can it?_

The next day:

"Damn, that hurts," Moaned Odd, rubbing his stomach. "I didn't think he'd actually try to kill me!" "It was worth it," Replied Sissi as she watched Ulrich and Yumi walk into the cafeteria holding hands. "You weren't the one who got thrown into a wall by Ulrich. How can he kick that hard?" " Years of practice," said Ulrich as he and Yumi took their seats at the table. "Yeah, well now I cant even eat properly!" Odd complained. "I think you bruised my entire digestive system!" As Yumi and Ulrich chuckled as Odd's exaggeration, Sissi just stared at Odd speculatively. "What?" asked Odd, noticing her stare. "Nothing. I just... spaced out, I guess. Let's eat. Since he isn't feeling well, I guess we should divide up Odd's lunch-" "Don't even THINK about it!" Odd said, snapping up hist tray- much to his friend's amusement. Then Odd felt a prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as if someone was watching him. HE glanced behind him to see a kid with dark hair staring at him. The 'kid' looked to be about eighteen- too old to be a student- but as jeremie arrived- blocking Odd's veiw for only a second- he vanished.

"What's up, Odd?" Everyone stopped laughing as Jeremie shook Odd out of his daze. "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone. My mistake."

**A/N It's late, so this chapter will be short. Just remember to review, it motivates me- this chapter is proof. I wasnt gonna write for another three days, then I got a review. INSTANT CHANGE IN PLANS! A bigger chapter will by out within the next few days- this time next week at the latest. Not just for this story either. Sooo. Yeaaaah... seeya then!**


	3. Things get Odd

Chapter 3

Things get Odd

**One Year after Xana**

"Summer is here again! YEAH!" Odd yelled. "Plenty of time for skateboarding, trips to the beach, funnel cakes, trips to the beach, barbeque, trips to the-" "Beach, yeah, we know," Sissi interrupted. "Why are you so obsessed with the beach?" Odd smirked. "I get to show off there, for one thing, and for another, beach babes!" Sissi just glared at him. "So you want to go to the beach just to hit on girls?" "Well... no girl in school will willingly date me... so yeah!" Sissi just turned to Aelita. "He's exaggerating, right? I mean, there has to be at least _one_ girl he hasn't asked out yet." "There are three, actually. Me, you, and Yumi." Sissi blinked. "He's asked out _every girl in school but us?" _She asked incredulously. "That's what he says," Aelita responded with a shrug. Sissi shook her head. As Odd walked away, she turned to Aelita and muttered, "Why chase after girls on the beach? Half of them are tourists who'll leave in a week, and he's just going to end up single again when that happens." As they started walking back to the dorms to drop of their books before lunch, Aelita said,"Odd doesn't mind the idea of a summer fling. He's moved from one girl to the next for a couple of years now- it's just how he is." "Maybe he just hasn't found the right girl yet," Sissi said quietly, more to herself than to Aelita. Aelita smirked. "Or maybe he has found her, and just hasn't talked to her about it. Is that what your thinking?" Sissi blushed. "NO! Well, maybe. Yes." Aelita sighed. "You have your work cut out for you, Sissi. You think you can keep him under control?" "Not completely," Sissi responded, "but I doubt he'd be as much fun if he was 'under control' anyway."

Later that same night, Aelita heard a knock on her door. "Come in," She called, and Sissi entered. "Look... you know Odd better than I do," Sissi said, blushing. "I was hoping you might have some ideas about how to ask him out. I mean, should I drop hints, or try being flirtatious, or-" "Have you considered just asking him out?" Aelita asked calmly. "You know, just walking up to him and asking him to go to the movies, better yet, dinner. You know how Odd is when it comes to food." "So... I should just ask him?" Aelita nodded. "When you had a crush on Ulrich, you weren't shy about it. Why should you be now?" Sissi sighed. "This feels different somehow." Aelita smiled. "Maybe that's because you actually know Odd, and you already have a connection with him. Sometimes being friends with someone first makes it easier to ask them out, but sometimes it makes it a lot harder- especially if you're afraid they don't like you back." Sissi just blushed further and nodded. "So what do I do?" Aelita thought about it for a moment. "Here's what you should do..."

It only took three days to arrange a trip to the nearest beach. It seemed like years to Odd, of course, but it was just three days. They all ran to the changing rooms, eager to get to the water as quickly as possible- or in the case of the two single members of their group, eager to attract some attention as soon as possible. Odd was first out of the changing rooms, wearing a purple set of swimming trunks with a gold stripe down the sides- a nice reversal of his hair. Sissi was next, wearing a small two-piece white swimsuit that was quick to draw everyone's attention- including Odd's. "Wow... I mean.., you look great Sissi," he managed to say. "Thanks," she said with a wink. "Mind helping me with my sunblock? I burn easily." As he rubbed sunblock on her back, Sissi could practically hear Aelita's voice in her head, reciting her advice.

"_Try being flirtatious at the beach- catch his attention immediately, before anyone else can, and try to get him to rub sunblock or tanning oil onto your back."_

Meanwhile, Odd was marveling at how soft and smooth Sissi's back was. _I shouldnt really be surprised_ he told himself. As he finished, he said, "All done here. Come on, the others are almost done changing, the slowpokes! Let's beat 'em to the water!" Sissi smiled. "Race ya!" She shouted, sprinting towards the sand.

Odd raced

"_Try to messing with him in the water, pull a joke or something. You know Odd loves practical jokes." _

After about ten minutes of body surfing and splashing each other Sissi- who was a rather skilled actress- put on her best terrrified expression and shouted "Ahh-" before falling beneath the waves. Odd rushed over, panicked, and tried to find her- only to be dragged beneath the water by Sissi, who popped up seconds later laughing hysterically. Odd who at first seemed irritated, soon began to laugh as well. "You got me," he admitted. "Nobody's managed to pull one over on me in years!" _Yet somehow, I was too worried to think it might be a trick,_ he thought to himself. _I must be loosing my touch. Or..._ he watched Sissi laugh with a broad grin on his face, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. _No... it can't be that... I was just worried for my friend, that's all._ He stretched and turned back towards the beach. "I guess I should probably go impress the ladies now. See you later Sissi." He was startled to find that, as he tried to leave, his left hand was suddenly enveloped in a vice-like grip.

What happened next was even more astonishing- and very enjoyable.

She pulled him towards her, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"_Don't forget, Sissi. If nothing else works, and he's about to slip away, you might have to make the first move."_

Sissi was blushing furiously (and inwardly cheering) as their kiss ended. Odd blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "Uhhh... wow... well... It's a good thing you did that while we were in the water, because I'm pretty sure my knees just stopped working," he said in a dazed voice. "I suppose I should probably explain that-" "You've been flirting with me all day and I've been too thick headed to see it?" Odd finished for her. "I just figured that out." "So... what now?" Sissi asked with a small smirk. "Now I ask you if you have dinner plans tonight," Odd said, finally regaining his composure. "Nope," Sissi responded with a huge smile. "Then how about we go out for Italian food? One of my uncles owns a place not too far from here." Sissi pretended to think for a moment. "I _guess_ that would work..." she said, her smile still firmly in place. "Then it's a date!" Odd shouted. Aelita, who'd been watching the whole thing from the beach, gave Sissi a small nod and a smile.

**A/N This is the first update i've posted in over a month. Sorry. I've got ADHD. Sue me. Anyway, I HAVE been working on a few fics... I should start updating regularly again- ok, for the first time- within the next two months. It'd be sooner but... Christmas is coming up, and if I want to buy presents for my family and friends, I need a job. **

**Anyway, here's a list of the fics ill be working on: Code Eternity**

**Code: Yui, the crossover sequel to Code eternity**

**True Heroes**

**Stormclouds**

**Inner Demons ( possiblitiy right now, its an in progress unposted Naruto fic)**

**Another way of life**

**and, as of today, im starting on a new fic- an Avengers fanfiction. As of yet, it has no name. But it is awesome.**

**With luck, 1 chapter of something every week. **

**Wish me luck...**


End file.
